The Price Of Beauty
by MyGhela
Summary: ["W-what are you?" She asked stuttering. He smirked at her direction before replying "If I said I was the devil himself, would you believe me?"] AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not, I can't. WUT~?**

* * *

"Willow, you're late, again" Mr. Winkler stated as the red head entered the classroom books in hand.

"I'm terribly sorry" she apologized breathlessly. "My mom just called me and she said–"

"Don't want to hear it" The brunette elder cut her off "Take your sit now"

"Okay, sorry again sir" she said before walking towards her seat.

As she approached the back of the room she couldn't help but notice the looks and murmurs that she heard from her classmates. She caught glances from others and heard suppressed giggles from some. When she finally made it to her chair, she sighed as she looked up at the board.

"_True Beauty" _The words were written in Mr. Winkler's handwriting and she made a face when she read the words.

"True beauty lies within" Mr. Winkler began "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Willow's gazed moved from the teacher in front to the window near her. The sun was as radiant ever, she could see the fallen leaves sway to the wind and the other students who had their break now roaming around the campus grounds.

She sighed and moved her gaze to her notebook. She opened it and began to doodle hearts and other things.

"Willow Jenks!" She heard her name called and her head shot up to look at the direction her name was called.

"Yes sir?"

"Since your busy taking down notes over there," Mr. Winkler began "would you care to tell us what true beauty means to you?"

"Well, true beauty is," she paused for a moment to think about it "true beauty is when you possess a quality not found in others. It's when you're different and not afraid to be who you are, no matter how weird or out of this world that may be. It's when no matter how you look, you don't care because you know deep inside that, and it's what in the inside that counts."

"Brilliant" Mr. Winkler smiled "Now class, I want you to pair up for a project. I want you to create a presentation on how to advertise true beauty and sell that beauty is really in the eye of the beholder."

Willow frowned after the words 'pair up' left Mr. Winkers lips.

_Great. _She thought_. No one wants to be partnered up with Weeping Willow_

She snapped out of her train of thought when she heard the sound of the bell. She picked up her books and scurried her way out of the classroom. She was on her way to her locker when she bumped into someone and the books that were cradled in her arms fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it" She heard the one who bumped into her said

She rolled her eyes as she picked up the book that was now on the floor.

_Don't people have any manners now a days?_ She thought when she straightened up and continued to make her way to her next class.

**Linebreak**

She examined her appearance in the full length mirror in her room and frowned. She was a shy girl; her appearance wasn't that good as well. She was dorky and to others she was just an absent-minded flower child. But, she wasn't ugly, no, she was just average.

She wanted to cry at the sight of herself. Her hair that to her looked like the color of rust was always in two braids, the frames of her glasses were as huge as a bookshelf and her fashion sense wasn't all that fashionable. Well according to society.

Oh, how she hated society. Society always had a standard for beauty and she wasn't even near it. She was never a typical beauty and she never will be.

She wanted to be happy, she deserved to be happy, she wanted to be loved, she wanted to belong. She hated this life; she hated how cruel her life was. But most of all, she hated herself.

**Linebreak**

The night was darker than usually Willow noted as she began to head back to her house. She just visited a flower garden not too far from campus. She always did this, when everything was going chaotic she always found solitude in nature, especially in flowers. She loved how beautiful they were, she loved how everyone loved flowers and sometimes she wished to be like a flower, so someone would finally love her.

She looked up at the sky and saw that there was no moon, a moonless night. She wondered if that meant something was coming, the night was cold and eerie but that wasn't what troubled her. It was the fact that she was alone, not just in the streets at night but she was just alone.

Her mother called her earlier to tell her that her grandmother just passed away. Her grandmother who had raised her when her parents went to exotic places and left her behind. Her grandmother was the only person who had ever truly loved her, well besides from her parents. To her grandmother, she was the most beautiful person on the planet.

She went down the alley way that leaded to campus; she passed a pastry shop and slightly smiled. She always bought cupcakes from this shop every time she visited her grandmother, but now she wasn't going to be buying anything from that shop soon. No, that will only bring back memories.

She was put to a stop when she saw a figure leaning against the alley wall. A tall, thin figure of a man, if she was any other girl, she would have just avoided the man but Willow wasn't just any other girl. She had nothing left to lose.

Her heart was beating fast but her feet continued to walk towards the man.

When she was close enough, the man came out of the shadows and Willow saw perfection. She saw the most handsome person ever; Willow could only describe him as beautiful and perfect.

"Willow Jenks?" The man's tender voice called out her name.

She looked at his eyes; his eyes were beautiful and filled with mystery.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered.

"I'm Jerome" he replied "Jerome Clarke"

"What do you want?" she choked out the words, while trying to calm her heart down

He smirked at her and she could feel her legs turn to jelly. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you"

"What do you mean?" she asked as he gently approached her and was about to take her hand in his but she pulled back

"I'm here to save you" he said and she looked up at his perfect blue eyes before hesitantly giving her hand to him. One side of his lips curled upward, forming a smirk "Good girl"

Before Willow could protest black smoke filled their surroundings and they disappeared from the alley way.

* * *

**Oh wow, okay. **

**I'm not sure what this is but okay. **

**R&R~? **


	2. Chapter 2

**asdfghjkl; **

* * *

Blinding lights flashed before Willows eyes, she tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't She felt her body shiver, she felt dizzy and when she could finally open her eyes, she gasped at the sight that was in front of her.

She was on top of The Shard, the tallest building in all of Britain. Cold breeze brushed Willows hair; she looked down and saw all the people that were just going along with their lives, some eager to get back to their homes from their jobs, others just having a night out.

"H-how? Who? W-what are you?" She asked stuttering as she turned to look at the man in front of her.

His hands in his pockets, looking as if he wasn't effect that both of them were standing on a 1017 ft. building.

He smirked at her direction before replying "If I said I was the devil himself, would you believe me?"

She looked at him intensely and examined his face. He was gorgeous, and he didn't seem to be the kind of person who would joke about this sort of thing and the fact that she was standing on top of the tallest building in Britain while a few seconds ago she was just in the alleyway, on her way back to the boarding house.

"Yes." She answered and his eyes winded in amusement.

"And why is that?" He asked

"I believe in everything and I have nothing left to lose." She answered. He smirked at her, she was perfect. "You say you're the devil himself, okay, fine. What do you want?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He looked at her, he could tell that past her confidence, she was truly scared– it was part of human nature, being afraid of the unknown. Willow calculated her situation until finally figuring that she was only dreaming. It seemed that Jerome read her mind because the next thing that left is lips were:

"A lot of things in this world seem like a dream, but that doesn't mean they are."

"What do you want?" She asked again and he stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the waist. He stared in her eyes, his blue eyes seemed to look into her soul, and he could see it– her soul. It was sad, crying and yelling for help.

She placed her hand gently to his chest, right where a person's heart should be but when she did, she could feel a beat. It was like his heart was sleeping or he didn't have a heart at all.

"I'm here to help you" he looked down at her. "To save you"

"Save me?" She arched an eyebrow "From what?"

"Society." He answered simply as he let go of her and walked to the edge of the building, looking down at the people below. "Society's so cruel, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're grandmother died, didn't she? The only person who truly loved you. She's gone now" He said coldly.

"Stop" she begged.

"You want people to notice you; you want to be accepted by society, by people who, you honestly hate. You want to be pretty, to be the best." He looked at her while her vision clouded with tears. "I know, your soul's been yelling for help for such a long time now."

"Please, enough." She pleaded, the truth hurt, she left like she was being stabbed in the heart.

"Lonely, hurt, betrayed, abounded. You feel it all, don't you?"

"Shut up!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. He smirked as he walked to her but she stretched her arm out, making him stop in his tracks. "Don't come near me!"

"Don't cry, I'm here to help you" He said taking her hand "I can give you everything you want. Beauty, power… Just say it and you could be the happiest person in the world"

Willow wiped her tear stained face, her eyes blood shot read, her cheeks all puffy. She wanted to be pretty, she wanted people to notice her, and she wanted to belong. She thought about it for a moment before speaking. "What's the price?"

"Clever girl" Jerome replied "Your soul"

"My soul!?" She exclaimed

"I'll give you ten whishes and when all of your whishes are used up, I can claim your soul"

He said it so calm that it made her think of her situation. She had nothing, she was unlucky, she had nothing left to lose. She wanted to be beautiful, powerful, to belong.

"I accept" she replied

Once she said that, he took her hand and trailed his index finger across her palm. A feeling of pain jolted up her senses and when she looked down at her palm, she could she blood oozing out of her. Jerome trailed his index finger on her palm again and made sure his finger had enough blood. He smiled and covered her hand with his. When he released her hand, there wasn't even a scar, like it never even exited.

"Now, you can never escape me"

She ignored the frightened feeling that was inside of her and spoke; "Make me pretty. That's my first wish"

He smirked, cupping her face in his hand. "As you wish"

* * *

**Willow and Jerome kiss~!**

**hahaha**

**EXO_MAMA**


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters are OOC but, you know.**

**Whatever. **

* * *

Willow opened her eyes as she released a drowsy yawn, stretching her arms in the process. She padded her way to the bathroom, Last night had been very strange, she had a dream that she met the devil and gave her 10 wishes–she was pulled out of her train of thought when she passed the full length mirror in her room. She looked at herself in awe.

"So it wasn't a dream" she mumbled to herself as she examined her face. Her skin looked flawless, not a pimple in sight, her lips were the perfect shape and her hair, it looked so silky and smooth. She looked– beautiful.

A wide grin was plastered on her face as she squee like a little girl and jumped around the room with excitement. With all of her joy and happiness, she was pulled out of the heavens when she realized, if last night wasn't a dream, she really did sell her soul to the devil.

Jerome watched Willow from the window, she seemed happy. And a smile that mimicked the smile of Lucifer just before he fell from heaven and was plunged into the pit of hell– appeared on his lips. It has begun.

**Linebreak**

Willow walked into the school building with pure and utter confidence. She couldn't help but smirk as she watched the reactions she received from her fellow students. Some even complimented her, others didn't even recognize her.

She breathed heavily before entering the classroom; she glanced at her classmate's expression, priceless.

**Linebreak**

"Before we start I'd like to introduce our new student" Mr. Winkler stated as he stood in front next to a tall blonde male. Willow released an almost silent gasp. _Jerome_. How could he be here? "This is Jerome Clarke."

Willow heard a few giggles from the girls next to her, she turned to see them blushing which was no surprise, Jerome was very attractive and a demon. She must have flown to her own little world because the next thing she knew, Jerome was already walking towards her, she prayed to the Gods he wouldn't next to her but apparently, trading your soul to the devil doesn't put you on the God's good side.

"Hey" Jerome smirked at her as he sat down

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him. She whispered-yelled and tried to look calm as a few of her female classmate looked their way.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I haven't been in this kind of scene for a long time now and I thought, why not?"

"Why not?" She repeated "I can give you a few reasons why you shouldn't be here"

"Willow." She heard her name called and she turned to Mr. Winkler. A charming smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, sir?" She asked

He looked at her, she felt like his stares were burning holes in her soul. "I was asking each of your classmates who their parents is for the project." He said "And now, I'm asking you."

He said his words so firmly, Willow gulped. She looked around the room, everyone seemed to have partnered up and even though with her new appearance, no one volunteered to be her partner.

"I can be her partner" Willow heard Jerome say.

She turned to see his blue eyes, his dark golden hair brushing his face slightly with a fringe. His blue eyes shining in the artificial light that was created by the fluorescent lights

"Okay, good" Mr. Winkler said with a slight smile, snapping Willow from her trance "Then, I guess everyone has a partner now. You'll have the next thirty minutes to brain storm on ideas. "

"What are you doing?" Willow asked in disbelief

"Saving you" He replied "I seemed to be doing that lately"

"Shut up" Willow muttered under her breath before opening her notebook and started to think of ideas for the project.

"So…" He dragged the word out. "Mind telling me what the project is about?"

"Like you don't know" She scoffed

"Pardon?" He arched an eyebrow as he looked at her with an amused expression.

"Don't act like you don't know, you've been watching me" She said "I know"

He smirked "You really are a clever girl, aren't you?"

Willow tried to hide her blush by burying her face in her notebook.

**Linebreak**

Willow closed her locker door and almost jumped when she saw Jerome leaning against the lockers next to hers.

"Are you following me?" She frowned.

"Our bond is strong" He said in a low voice. "Very strong."

"And so?" She asked

"I can tell where you are, I know what you're feeling, know what you're doing" He explained and the way he looked at her made shivers run up and down her spine. "Don't try to avoid me, it won't work."

"I wasn't trying to avoid you" She gulped "Why would I?"

Jerome stood up straight, pushing himself from the lockers. He walked toward Willow, slamming his hand on the locker, just beside her head. Willow, her back against her locker, looked up at him.

He used his other to cup her face.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered

He smirked, his trade mark smirk that literally made Willow melt. "What's your next wish?"

Willow thought for a moment, her mind was reeling, what did she want?

"I wanna be an Anubis resident"

The bell rang and suddenly the halls were bear, they were alone.

He snapped his fingers and black smoke appeared in the halls, swallowing him and with a blink of an eye– he was gone.

It took a moment for Willow to think straight again, she shook her head and was about to make her way to class when someone called her name. She turned to see it was Mr. Sweet scurrying his way to her.

"Willow" He said, now in front of her "I need to talk to you."

"What is it Mr. Sweet?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"There's seemed to be a mix up with the housing" He explained

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and apparently, you're now going to be staying at Anubis house" He said "I hope you don't mind"

"I don't, really Mr. Sweet" She tried to hide her smile. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs "I really don't"

"Well, then I guess that's that" he smiled "You better head of to class now"

"Sure thing "

When Mr. Sweet retreated back to his office, Willow "squee" the loudest "squee" she ever squeed.

She jumped up and down with joy, thanking Jerome in her mind.

**Linebreak**

Everyone seemed to be okay about Willow switching house, her old housemates didn't really seemed affected, they and Willow never been close, so it didn't surprise her.

Her new housemates though, were different. To Willow at least. Unlike her old housemates they looked glad when Willow arrived at the house.

"Hi!" She said to her new housemates when she entered the living room; she was zippy and almost jumped.

A chorus of their own greetings filled the room.

"Isn't it great, we get two new housemates!" Joy said happily.

"Two?" Willow asked, her happiness toning down a few notches "Who's the other one?"

"Me" She turned her head to see Jerome behind her, bags in his hand.

* * *

**asdfghjkl**;

**Exams in a few weeks. **


End file.
